Misunderstandings
by Fact Vs Fiction
Summary: When Shunsui reads Nanao's diary without permission it leads to a rather big misunderstanding. Fortunately that misunderstanding leads them to exactly where they want to be. Shunsui/Nanao COMPLETE


**Title: Misunderstandings**

**Author: FactVsFiction**

**Pairing: Shunsui/ Nanao**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the song Diary!! Bleach is property of Kubo Tite and Diary is property of Bread**

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Misunderstandings**

Shunsui swept jovially between the weeping cherry blossom trees his pink haori billowing out behind him. The vibrant garment almost blended in with the cascade of pink blossoms around him. A happy man by nature Shunsui's spirits only rose around this time of year. He did love the cherry blossom season, even if it did leave his poor Nanao a little overworked… He absolutely insisted that he must be outside though. If he were not around to enjoy the silky pink and cream blossoms who would be? Anyway paperwork was such a pointless activity and one designed only to cause stress. Shunsui preferred more relaxed activities such as drinking or appreciating nature…

That was how he found himself striding towards his favourite tree in the eighth division's cherry blossom grove. He had tried to convince Nanao to come with him but she'd responded with a resounding no. It was a pity, he thought. The cherry blossoms so reminded him of his beautiful lieutenant. They were effortlessly beautiful, just like her and so graceful as the breeze led them in their dance, elegant… Nanao-chan was like that too… Many would call the Sakura blossom weak, fragile… many would call Nanao weak too when they thought he wasn't listening. He heard though, Shunsui was a very observant soul. The cherry blossoms were deceptively fragile. To him though they were probably the bravest of the flowers. They dared brave the cold and the frost, the wind and the rain just to add a splash of colour to the dank grey canvas that was seireitei at this time of year. They sacrificed themselves to brighten people's outlooks. To so many they were a symbol of hope, a new beginning… Though it was never spoken of Nanao brought that to the division. She was loyal to a fault, hardworking and extremely protective of those who worked below her. The division were her family and their respect and trust in her ran deep. She brought them hope during the dark days of the war… that somehow if they all tried hard enough they would survive.

Shunsui slowed as he reached his tree. It was picturesque as always but it was what he'd spotted under it that made him stop. Nanao-chan's book, the one that she was hardly seen without. The very one that had caused Shunsui more than one concussion. So his Nanao had been out here then. A smile curled his lips at the thought, he truly did want her to experience the blooms. She'd been in the office when he'd arrived. Diligently working on his paperwork as always. He knew she loved sunrise, that must have been when she'd come out. Bless her stamina his lovely second needed so little sleep…

Curiosity got the better of him when he sat and he picked up the book so often wielded as a weapon. It's cover was an non descript brown bordered with a faded gold. It sported no title but was obviously well loved, it's corners dog-eared and it's spine cracked. He flipped it open, half expecting it to be a rule book. He was surprised when he spotted her name and a date on the first blank page. She'd gotten it over one hundred years ago. He carefully turned the page.

_Dear Diary…_

**I found her diary underneath a tree**

**And started reading about me**

**The words she'd written took me by surprise**

**You'd never read them in her eyes **

**She said that she had found the love she waited for**

**Wouldn 't you know it, she wouldn't show it.**

He should stop reading. He really should but he found himself incapable. He'd had no idea she kept a diary. In some ways it seemed so out of character for distant, unemotional lieutenant but in others it made perfect sense. Nanao was distrusting, tending to keep everything to herself. She was so incredibly private but she had to vent those thoughts somehow. With her love of literature it was logical. _Private. _The little voice in his head repeated but Shunsui was already absorbing the words in her perfect script. Her bookish nature showed in her language. It was beautiful…

Nanao didn't simply stick to one form of written expression, oh no, as he read the first few entries he came across simple diary entries, song lyrics and music, quotes and the most fantastic poetry… So obscure, deep an extremely touching. It took his breath away… Of course being Nanao-chan his second couldn't even stick to one language and he spotted Japanese, English, French, Spanish and Latin within the first ten pages.

He flipped onwards, realising that half of the enormous tome was full at this point and that he'd probably never get a chance to see this again. He wanted to know what went through his beautiful Nanao's head more recently. He stopped at an entry four years previously.

_Dear Diary._

_I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to write in so long but things have been rather busy in the division lately. Taichou lost the monthly reports and I was awake a full seventy two hours trying to get them re-written before the deadline…_

Shunsui remembered that. She'd been absolutely furious with him. He felt slightly guilty now, he'd had no idea the monthly reports took so long. No wonder she'd been angry….

_I guess that isn't the real reason I haven't written. I'd be lying to myself if I said I hadn't been avoiding this. You see after seventeen years and sixty eight days I've finally realised what it is I'm feeling. I'm completely, undeniably, unforgivably in love with him…_

Shunsui felt the breath leave his body as if physically punched. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and physically feel his heart drum against his ribcage. He shouldn't be reading this. He should stop reading RIGHT NOW but he just couldn't. Oh gods his Nanao-chan was in love.

_I guess it really shouldn't come as a surprise but I can't help but wonder why it is always the most completely inappropriate men? It's absolutely ridiculous! I mean first Malakai-sensei and now this? He's a captain. I'm his __subordinate__. How stupid can you get Ise?! At least it's just a passing fancy. It's always just a passing fancy. Though that being said I was with Malakai-sensei for two- Oh shut up Nanao this is not helping matters! I'll get over it, just like all the others._

The entry ended on that note and Shunsui exhaled the breath he had unknowingly been holding. Malakai-sensei was the head of the kidou department in the academy. No way Nanao would have seen him since her graduation which meant… A small smile pulled at Shunsui's lips. His Nanao-chan breaking rules like that! He never would've thought it!

_You're avoiding the main point Shunsui._ A voice in his head scolded. The main point was that Nanao was in love with a captain and though he wasn't entirely sure yet his heart still soared at the possibility of it being him. He needed his proof. He flipped forward.

_He's infuriating! He drives me up the wall! He's so god damn intelligent and yet he absolutely refuses to use it how he hell can a man that smart be so dim-witted?! I am never ever drinking again!_

Shunsui was smiling now, widely, as he flicked on again.

_I've figured it out. Finally. It's the way he looks at me, it has to be. With those big huge eyes that he can turn into those of a kicked damn puppy. Why am I always the one who kicks him? Oh right because that's my job… He stares at me like he can see straight through me. Like he knows exactly what I'm thinking, but he really has no idea._

No obviously he didn't have any idea. Shunsui practically bounced. There was just one more he needed to see. Seventeen years, sixty eight days. He flipped back to the correct entry.

_I don't like him. I don't. I'd know if I did but there's just something about him. We're too different. So why exactly is it that I can't keep my eyes off you…? _

**When she confronted with the writing there,**

**Simply pretended not to care.**

**I passed it off as just in keeping with**

**Her total disconcerting air**

**And though she tried to hide**

**The love that she denied,**

**Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.**

"Could I have that please sir?"

He jumped almost clear off the grass at the calm controlled voice of his lovely second. He slammed the book and looked up slowly, like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She just silently held a hand out in which Shunsui immediately placed the heavy diary.

"I'm sorry Nanao-chan that was wrong of me. I was just so curious and… I misused your trust. I'm sorry."

"It's fine sir. Just don't do it again." She replied. Shunsui's head shot up. She should be murderous! Instead she just watched him, careful and calculating as ever before turning on her heel and returning to the office.

He watched her retreating back mouth hanging just a little

**And as I go through my life, I will give to her my wife**

**All the sweet things that I can find.**

His mind was already racing with little fantasies. Days spent lazing under the cherry blossoms together, times of laughter, times of tears, fighting side by side, wedding, children the works. So caught up was Shunsui in his little dream world that when he finally pulled himself back to reality his Nanao was gone. It was cooler too, some time had passed. He must have fallen asleep. If his dreams were as sweet as they had been all the time he would willingly sleep for the rest of his days.

**I found her diary underneath a tree **

**And started reading about me **

**words began stick and tears to flow**

**Her meaning now was clear to me **

**The love she'd waited for was someone else not me**

**Wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it.**

Unwillingly Shunsui dragged himself to his feet. His Nanao-chan had probably had plenty of time to think up ample punishment for his invasion of her privacy by now and allowing her to stew further was not recommended. Nanao-chan could be extremely creative with punishment given time. As much as he didn't want to he knew facing her down now was a good idea in the long run. Maybe he'd manage to convince her to tell him and all his little fantasies could become reality! He thought with a delighted smile. It was with that same smile that he headed off to the office plans forming in his head.

Maybe he'd just tell her he loved her himself. His Nanao-chan could be incredibly shy after all, and stubborn. Actually she was probably so angry with him that the chances of a confession were very slim. Yes, he decided. He'd tell her himself. Tell her that she was the only one for him, tell her that she was his first thought in the morning and his last at night. She'd be wary of his reputation for womanising but he'd assure her that he'd never tire of her and if that didn't work he'd get down on his knees and beg her for a chance to prove to her how much she meant. How much he loved her.

Shunsui entered the shared office like a man on a mission, only to cringe. He'd almost forgotten he was about to suffer her wrath. His Nanao-chan was in her usual spot behind her desk, brush running over parchment at pace as sharp eyes determined the next word to be formed or number to be calculated.

She glanced up as he barrelled in, absently flicking the hair from her face. On confirming that it was just him she returned to her work.

The silent treatment then, Shunsui figured.

"Hello my lovely Nanao-chan."

"Taichou." She greeted, completely ignoring the endearment. "You enjoyed your nap sir?"

"Oh, yes." He replied, a little confused.

"I went looking for you. I needed your signature on those forms on your desk." She motioned with the end of her brush, eyes never leaving the paperwork.

This wasn't the silent treatment. Shunsui'd been the recipient of that particular form of anger enough to know that it wasn't. She wasn't surrounded by that air of cold fury, she wasn't avoiding eye contact, her back wasn't rim-rod straight like it always was when she was denying him. She wasn't flustered. It dawned on him suddenly. Even if she wasn't angry there was no way she wasn't embarrassed unless…

It felt like a physical punch to the solar plexus. Breath escaped him and a thick lump rose in his throat.

Unless it wasn't him.

He felt the lump swell as he stared at his second unseeingly. She glanced up at him but stopped suddenly. Concern crept across her beautiful features softening them. Her lips turned down slightly, a sure sign she was worried.

"Taichou? Are you okay?" She questioned, moving to rise.

He raised a hand to stop her.

"I'm fine." He choked out around the lump. "I'll be on the roof."

He didn't turn back. He couldn't take that look of concern. Not when…

Shunsui took a shaky breath as he sat down on the roof, willing the lump a little lower in his throat as he gazed blankly at the night sky.

His Nanao-chan loved someone else. The thought alone swelled the lump to full size again and started a steady ache in his chest. Puppy dog eyes… It had to be Shuuhei Hisagi he realised. The newly appointed captain of the ninth was the only captain other than him with whom she ever exchanged playful jabs. He'd thought nothing of it at the time…

He smiled sadly. Shuuhei was a good man. If Nanao was happy… well he could learn to be happy for her with time. All he ever really wanted was Nanao's happiness. A small voice in his head pointed out that this was his own fault. If he hadn't broken her trust in the first place he never would have known. He never would have evaluated his own feelings for her and he wouldn't be in this state.

"As long as she's happy." He murmured, a single tear spilling down his cheek.

"Taichou… What's wrong?" He turned to look at her a few feet away on the roof. Gone was the concern from her eyes. Now she was scared. She had every right to be. Never had he ever let Nanao see him cry before.

"Taichou…" She whispered.

"Are you happy Nanao-chan?" He asked her quietly.

"Am I happy?" She repeated. "I.. Guess I am. I love my job, and I have people who care about me… Why?" She asked worriedly.

"I just want you to be happy. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Taichou what are you talking about?"

"It's Shuuhei, right?"

"What?" Now she was really confused. "Taichou what are you talking about?"

"Your diary." he said simply.

"Taichou? What entry did you read?" She asked, too concerned by his broken presence to be angry about him bringing it up.

"The one where you finally figured it out."

Comprehension dawned on the lieutenant like a flash of lightening.

"You thought I was talking about Hisagi-san?"

"Who else?" He asked sadly. "The only captains you ever bicker with are him and me."

"Taichou… I wrote that entry over twenty years ago…"

"I know." He said quietly.

"No taichou you don't." She was almost laughing now. It cut him like a knife.

"Please don't laugh at me Nanao-chan."

"Oh taichou I can't help it. Twenty years ago Hisagi-san wasn't even lieutenant."

"So?"

"So I'm pretty sure I referred to a taichou in that entry."

Shunsui froze. She had. She'd definitely referred to a taichou.

"It really upset you." She said, something akin to amazement dawning on her face. "You're upset because you thought I love someone else."

"I…"

"You're such a fool taichou." She teased fondly.

"B-but you didn't react as if it were me. You didn't hit me or yell or scream. I invaded your privacy… I thought you didn't care if I'd seen it."

"Taichou…" She sat down beside him on the roof, pulling her legs into her chest. "You come up in almost every entry in that book. A lot of the time I'm venting because you've done something to annoy me. I knew you were in the past by the part of the book you were in so I assumed you'd read something insubordinate or hurtful. I hadn't considered you could have read that one entry… I was embarrassed. I hoped if I pretended it had never happened you'd just punish me and drop it."

She caught the tear that fell this time, on the tip of her finger.

"You cry over me." She stated, still unable to comprehend.

"You frightened me." He whispered.

"But… Why? Even if I did love Hisagi-san it wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't leave the eighth, or stop bossing you around, or picking you up from bars…I wrote that fifty years ago. If anything were going to change wouldn't it have done so by now? I don't-"

She was silenced by warm lips on hers. Just as quickly as they were there they were gone however.

"Understand…" She mumbled. "Taichou…"

"I love you Nanao-chan. I hadn't even realised until I read that entry but it made me so unbelievably happy… And then I thought it wasn't me and it hurt. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt before… I wasn't upset because I thought I'd lost my lieutenant. I was upset because I thought I'd lost _you_."

Nanao had heard enough and kissed him hard. Shunsui was quick off the mark, pulling her into his lap and returning the kiss passionately as her arms looped around his neck. She swallowed him up in her presence. Her scent, her taste, her touch… The sound of her breath… And Shunsui had never felt happier in his life.

Nanao broke the kiss, breathing heavily. She ran her fingers through his hair until they came loose from the curls but made no attempt to move from her place in his lap. Finally she looked up and met his eyes.

Lips kiss swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy.

"I love you too you big dolt." She whispered with a smile. "It's always been you. It always will be you." She murmured, brushing the curls from his face.

He caught the hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm softly before using it to pull her in for another kiss.

She smiled against his lips, causing him to smile in return. There was only one thing that could make this better. Wrapping his arms around her securely he flashed them off the roof.

Nanao shrieked before she felt the cool touch of grass beneath her hands. She cautiously cracked her eyes open. Shunsui's eyes shone with laughter.

"Don't do that!" She scolded half heartedly.

Shunsui chuckled, pulling her down into the grass under the shadows of the familiar sakura tree.

Perfect.

**I found her diary underneath a tree**

**And started reading about me...**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: Two posts in one night? I impress myself! Alright so I may have altered the meaning of the song **_**slightly**_** (Completely) but I couldn't resist. This one isn't perfect. I haven't proof read it but I'm too tired to bother right now… As always let me know what you think!**

**Becca **


End file.
